1. Field
The present inventive concepts relate to the semiconductor packaging field, in particular, to semiconductor system packages integrated with a power source module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional electronic products, a package, a SMT (Surface Mount Technology) plate and a battery constitute a standard system, and the package is connected with the battery through the SMT plate to be supplied with power so as to ensure running of the system. FIG. 1 illustrates a package in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the package can be connected with the outside through solder balls in the bottom thereof and can be supplied with power by an external power source.
With development of the Internet of Things, not only mobile phones, but also the daily necessities (e.g., cups, toothbrush, and/or cloth) are being connected to each other. Thus the package is desired to be portable and/or to be smaller. However, conventional packages face difficulties in miniaturization because integration level of packages becomes increasingly high, but an independent power source is still desired to supply power.